Say something I'm giving up on you
by KickR5AusllyRauraRydellington
Summary: Kick story ! Say something I'm giving up on you


Say something I'm giving up on you  
Disclaimer : I do not own kickin it or the song say something I'm giving up on you

Kim point of view

'Say something, I'm giving up on you.'

If there was any way you could go back to the first time you met him, and do it all over again, you would. It wasn't his fault, nor was it yours, you knew that. First loves weren't meant to last forever. First loves were the ones that taught you more than any other person in the world would ever be able to. "I don't want to give up on this," he said softly. You shook your head. Neither did you. But there was no other option. There were a lot of things that you could repair, even when you thought they were beyond broken, but the point was that there should always be something to repair. And with you two, there was nothing left. There were too many things that had gone wrong, but none of them were major. There was no deal breaker. There was just the feeling, you were feeling so small. He had taught you so much, he had taught you how to be in love. And you would always cherish that. Cherish him, and all the moments you had together. But right now, you were more in love with the memories than with the person standing right in front of you. You stumbled and you fell, and there was no way of getting up. "I tried," he said, his voice breaking, and tears started to fall from your eyes. "I know."

'And I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I love, but I'm saying goodbye'

"This is it, then?" he asked. "I'm sorry," you answered. He shook his head and you could see the tears glisten in his eyes. It was killing you. But you knew this was what was right. You both knew it wasn't working out. You had tried, God, you had given it all you had, and you knew he had done the same. But all you ever wanted for him was to be happy, and the only way that was going to happen, was if you would no longer be in his way. "You'll be better off without me," you whispered. He was starting to protest, but the look in your eyes silenced him. You took one last look at him, at the boy that was your entire world, and backed away to the door. It took all you had to not go back, throw yourself in his arms. But you needed to do what was best for him. And that would never be you. By the door, you turned around. "I will always love you," you said softly. And then you walked out, leaving him behind to break into pieces. Because there was nothing left to say. You wanted to give him the world, but goodbye was the best you could give him right now.

They always said words could break someone into a million pieces, but no one had ever told you how silence could crush you, as well. You looked at him, wishing he would say something, say anything. Just give you a sign that it would be okay again. . It wasn't like either of you had anything to apologize for, there hadn't been a big fight or one final mistake. There had been… nothing. And that was exactly the problem. There was nothing left, and you wanted more than anything to bring something back, but there were no words that could make everything right again. Because some things just weren't meant to be, and no matter how hard you would fight for it, no matter how much you tried, sometimes giving up was the only thing that you could possibly do. So now you were sitting here, giving up on him, the one that you still loved so much, and you wanted nothing more than to find the words to make it right, but deep in your heart, you knew there was just nothing left to say.

'And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love'

We gave each other one last hug before we went a separate ways . We left the park , we saw little kids running around , a boy and girl kissing , two couple getting married and old couples on a bench watching the sunset . We look at each we said goodbye . We saw something . That something . Is . A . Apple . Red Apple . We look at each other and we knew it was a mistake what we made .

The. End.


End file.
